Chu'unthor
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Although the Jedi Temple on Coruscant is easily the largest and most famous Jedi training facility, the Order does train students in other locations. Chu'unthor is one such place. However, it's not a planet or temple, but an enormous ship designed by The Jedi both as a mobile training facility and as a symbol of the Republic's long reach and goodwill toward its citizens. A veritable army of engineers and shipbuilders from the Republic Fleet Systems built Chu'unthor (An old Cerean word, meaning "Academy") four hundred years before the Clone Wars. Chu'unthor serves The Jedi for nearly three hundred years until a series of catastrophic malfunctions forces the ship to crash land on the hostile planet of Dathomir, home of a mysterious group known as The Witches of Dathomir. Although unable to fly again, the ship holds untold secrets and information about The Force and The Jedi Order. Recovery of this precious history helped Luke Skywalker create the foundation for his New Jedi Order. Chu'unthor Locations Chu'unthor is a massive ship that dwarfs even the Imperial I-Class Star Destroyers and Victory I-Class Star Destroyers of the Empire. The ship is divided into three primary sections corresponding to the ship's primary missions of learning, teaching, and scholarship. Shaped like a lopsided "Y," Chu'unthor has an unusual design, mainly because it was considerably larger than most vessels of the era. As befitting its mission of peace, knowledge, and training, Chu'unthor does not sport any weapons beyond two Batteries of Tractor Beams. The forward section of the ship is known as the Instruction Wing. The front of the vessel sprouts hundreds of sensors, arrays, communication clusters, and observation decks. Many of the ship's scientists and researchers are found here, studying new worlds and stellar phenomena. Two massive wings, known respectively as the Port Training Wing and the Starboard Training Wing, contain all of the classrooms, sparring rooms, meditation chambers, and dormitories required for the students. The central hull holds the Hospital Wing and the primary archives. The Hospital Wing is large, well appointed, and capable of handling thousands of patients from a variety of Species at a time. Jedi Healers, as well as MedCorps Workers (A branch of the Jedi Service Corps) train here. The medical facilities on board Chu'unthor are superb and on par with the infirmary at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Numerous libraries and archive rooms are scattered throughout the central hull, holding a vast repository of Jedi teachings, as well as information about the sciences, arts, history, and literature of a thousand different Species and cultures. The rear of the ship contains the ship's enormous ion engines and Hyperspace drives, plus numerous docking clamps and bays. Chu'unthor is large enough to dock with up to ten Colossal (Frigate) vessels at a given time. This design allows Chu'unthor to receive a constant stream of supplies from support ships. Chu'unthor Inhabitants For such a large ship, Chu'unthor has a relatively small crew and relies heavily on automation and Droids. Most of the crew are veterans of the Republic Navy. Jedi with an eye toward mechanics and technology often request assignment on Chu'unthor to help keep its engines in repair and to learn from its elegant, if obsolete, design. Chu'unthor also carries a huge contingent of scientists, researchers, librarians, and other scholars, most of whom are not affiliated with The Jedi Order. The University of Sanbra, for example, established a "Branch Campus" aboard Chu'unthor, allowing tremendous advancements to occur in the fields of xenobiology and xenoscientology. Chu'unthor Adventure Hooks Chu'unthor is large enough to serve as the hub for an entire campaign. Here are some ways to incorporate Chu'unthor into a home campaign: * During what should have been a routine training exercise, one of Chu'unthor's new students is found dead inside a Lightsaber sparring room. It's soon discovered that the unthinkable has occurred: murder. The student, a headstrong Rodian with a chip on his shoulder, was generally disliked by the student body, but who, especially Jedi, would take this to such an extreme end? * While a section of the Starboard Instructional Wing is refitted, the crew discovers several secret passageways. One such passageway leads to a hidden meditation chamber. A Holocron sits upon a pedestal in the middle of the chamber, holding the spirit of a Jedi Master whose existence had been long forgotten. * If the campaign is set in the time of The New Jedi Order Era, the heroes are sent to Dathomir to help The Jedi recover some of the archives that have been sitting inside the downed Chu'unthor for decades. Although the heroes are allowed freedom to explore the ship by The Witches of Dathomir, the ship has become infested with the dangerous flora and fauna of the planet. Chu'unthor Statistics (CL 15) Colossal (Station) Capital Ship Initiative: -4; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 18), Fortitude Defense: 195; +18 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 2,800; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 300; Damage Threshold: 695 Offense Speed: Fly 1 Square (Starship Scale) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (2) +8* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +107 *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 180, Dexterity: 10, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 22 Skills: Initiative -4, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -4, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 4,000 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 10,000 Cargo: 40,000 Tons; Consumables: 5 Years; Carried Craft: Various Shuttlecraft Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 18), Navicomputer Availability: Unique; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Tractor Beam, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +8 (-12 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +107) Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships